1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tape-end sensor for sensing starting and finishing ends of a tape, and a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus records information on a recording medium, such as a magnetic tape, and reproduces the recorded information. A video cassette tape recorder (VCR) and a camcorder are examples of the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus.
The magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus includes a head drum assembly mounted to a deck, a tape guiding means that draws a tape from a tape cassette mounted to the deck and guides running of the tape into the head drum assembly, and a reel table mounted to the deck to support a tape reel of the tape cassette.
The reel table includes a supply reel table for supplying the tape and a take-up reel table for withdrawing the supplied tape. The reel tables are selectively driven by power from a capstan motor mounted to the deck.
For recording and reproducing information with respect to the tape, the tape is drawn from a supply tape reel by the tape guiding means and brought into contact with the head drum assembly. By operating the take-up reel table in this state, the tape is drawn from the supply reel table and wound around the take-up reel table and the head drum assembly, thereby recording and reproducing information with respect to the tape.
When the tape is wound in a certain direction, a control part of the capstan motor is able to determine how much tape is initially wound on the take-up reel. Accordingly, a tape-end sensor for perceiving a starting end and a finishing end of the tape is equipped to detect when the tape is completely drawn and to appropriately control driving of the capstan motor.
The tape-end sensor includes a light emitter mounted on the deck and a pair of light receivers mounted on the deck to receive the light emitted from the light emitter.
The light emitter is disposed between the pair of reel tables to emit light bi-directionally. The light receivers are separated from each other with respect to the deck to receive the light emitted from the light emitter. The starting and finishing ends of the tape are provided to have a particular optical transmittance different from that of a data recording area of the tape. For example, when the tape does not transmit the emitted light, the light receivers do not receive the emitted light. Therefore, the control part determines that the finishing end of the tape is not yet drawn out and therefore continues driving the capstan motor.
Alternatively, when the finishing end of the tape is made of a translucent material, the light receivers receive the light when the finishing end of the tape is drawn out. Accordingly, the control part is able to regulate the capstan motor to stop or decelerate.
In existing magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses, a height of the tape may vary according to running tension of the tape. When the height of the tape is changed, the light emitted from the light emitter may deviate from an edge of the tape and be received by the light receivers, instead of being screened by the tape. Therefore, an error may result in detecting the tape ends.
Accordingly, a need exists for a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus having an improved tape-end sensor.